The Royal Marriage Chronicles: Part II
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: Read the story to find out more. WARNING: Do not read this until you have read Part I. TL, PK.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Well, this is Part II. Again, it'll be probably 4 chapters long.

A knock came to Prince Tommy's door. Charles, his servant, had a worried expression on his face. "Your parents would like to speak to you."

In the throne room, the Queen looked dismayed and close to tears. The King, Tommy's father, was angry. "Tommy, do you know this girl?" He motioned two guards to come in. Between them was a pale, scared-looking Lil in chains.

"Lil!" Tommy was shocked. He then turned to his parents. "What happened?"

The Queen answered, "It has come to our attention that you are having an affair with the Princess's maid. Please tell me it's not true!"

Tommy looked down at his shoes, afraid to look up. "I'm sorry, Mother...it's true..."

The King told the guards to send Lil into the dungeon until her trial. Then he asked a servant to fetch Princess Kimi.

(later)

Tommy was still in the throne room, waiting for Kimi. When she arrived, the King and Queen asked her similar questions to the ones they had asked Tommy. Soon afterwards, Phil was sent to the dungeon like his sister. The King's angry voice said, "You two are dismissed." Kimi nodded, about to cry. She ran outside, with Tommy slowly following.

Outside, Kimi sat under the tree she had occupied earlier. With a flower in her hand, she dejectedly ripped off the petals. Tommy was on the other side, leaning against the tree, thinking of a way to break Lil (and Phil) out of the dungeon. An idea came to him.

"Kimi, do you have any hair pins?"

"No."

"Oh...Do you know of anyone who does?"

"Sure. Baroness Angelica probably has a few. Why?"

"Do you think there are any that resemble the key to the dungeon?"

"Maybe. I'll ask Angelica." Kimi got up, dropped the flower stem she was holding, and went inside the back door to the castle.

(in Angelica's room)

Susie and Angelica heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Angelica asked.

"It's Princess Kimi! Open the door!"

Susie opened the door. "Yes?"

"I've got bad news," Kimi said.

Angelica rose to her feet. "What happened?"

"The King and Queen found out about the servants."

Upon hearing this, Angelica threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow like a child who had been punished. Her muffled voice said, "No! My plot has failed!"

a/n: Maybe it is a short chapter, but wait till you read more of this part. Maybe it is a bit sad that Phil and Lil got thrown in the dungeon, but I can't have a three-part story that entirely consists of fluff! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. The trial

a/n: Thanks for the reviews, yo. 

(Kimi's journal)

Dear journal,

Phil and Lil have been arrested. The trial is today. I must admit I do have mixed feelings. It's nice to have Yoshi and Keiko back, but my life seems so empty now. The wedding is in three days. For the past hour, random seamstresses have been measuring me and putting the finishing touches on my gown. I yawn. Why do ladies here pay so much attention to one tiny rip in the seams?

(reality)

Kimi put on a black cloak over her pink kimono. She opened the door and made for the throne room, where the trial would be held.

It was nearly dark, and candles had been lit everywhere. Kimi shuddered. The clinking of chains made her jump. Two sleepless teenagers were on a stone bench, waiting, waiting for their hour of judgment. Then there was a complete silence as the court waited for the King and Queen to enter. Soon after, they did, and a voice broke the silence. "Philip Deville, come forward!"

Phil did as he was told. Kimi dared not look up. The King proceeded to ask questions.

"Were you or were you not in Her Highness, Princess Kimi's rooms two nights ago?"

"Yes, but..."

"But WHAT?"

"But I was her servant at the time..."

"Hm...that's true..." the King admitted, slightly embarrassed. The Queen filled in for him.

"But were you at all planning to ruin Thomas and Kimi's wedding and take Kimi for your own?"

"I...um...that wasn't me planning it, it was..." Phil stuttered, looking over at Angelica.

"Answer the question!" The Queen was getting impatient.

"I...don't know." Angelica breathed a sigh of relief. The trial proceeded.

"Lillian Deville, come forward!" Lil did as she was told, while Tommy tried not to go insane.

The King, having regained his royal disposition, asked more questions.

"Is it true that you were sleeping under the prince's bed a few nights ago?"

"Yes," she answered, beginning to turn red.

"Why?"

"There was nowhere else to sleep." The members of the court began to giggle.

The King, dismayed, ordered the guards to send Phil and Lil back into the dungeon and dismissed the court. Kimi seemed to disappear inside her long black cloak and slowly shuffled back towards her room.

a/n: More coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned...


	3. Angelica's letter

a/n: Sorry this is so late. I stayed up late last night figuring out what was going to happen here, so this chapter is a result of my tormented (and demented) mind. 

Phil and Lil were both in their shared dungeon cell. _I wonder whatever happened to Kimi and Tommy,_ Phil thought. The King's sentence to the two was banishment from England. Their boat to Spain would arrive any day.

(meanwhile)

Angelica sat at her desk, furiously writing a letter. On the floor next to her was a pile of crumpled pieces of paper. Susie remained silent. The sound of Angelica's pen moving across the page soothed her anger. "Susie, how does this sound?" Angelica asked. She read the finished letter.

"To the King and Queen of England, with all due respect, from Baroness Angelica, loyal and humble servant to the throne:

It has come to my attention that Princess Kimi's two servants will be banished from England. I strongly protest this sentence, as it causes great inconvenience to the Princess. I humbly ask that Philip and Lillian Deville be released from their imprisonment and employed as my own servants.

Humbly,

Angelica"

Susie was on Angelica's bed. "It sounds quite convincing," she said truthfully. Angelica, who was clearly proud, folded the letter and sent it to the King and Queen via Charles, the servant.

Later that day, Charles knocked on Angelica's door with a letter from the Queen. He handed it to Angelica and ran down the corridor. Angelica opened the letter and read it to Susie.

"To Baroness Angelica, from the Queen of England:

The plans cannot be cancelled. The servants you spoke of shall be leaving on a boat to Spain the day after Thomas and Kimi's wedding. Instead, I am sending Charles to be your servant.

Sincerely,

The Queen of England"

Angelica furiously crumpled the letter and threw it at the window. Unknowingly, the window had somehow been opened, and the paper flew outside.

(outside)

Kimi was sitting quietly under her favorite tree when she saw the crumpled piece of paper fly out Angelica's window. She picked up the paper, flattened it, and read the letter. _Perfect,_ she thought. _My servants are leaving for Spain._

Meanwhile, Tommy was down in the dungeon with a few old keys he had found, trying to see if any of them would work on the lock to Phil and Lil's lonely cell. Hearing the noise, Lil looked out from behind the iron bars on the tiny opening on the door. "Tommy?"

"Oh, it's you, Lil. I'm trying to see if any of these keys work."

"I sure hope one of them does."

"Me too," Tommy replied.

a/n: Reviewing this chapter will be rewarded with the knowledge that you're doing me a great service...


	4. Jailbreak

a/n: Sorry for the lateness. This is the last chapter of Part II, just to let you know. There will be some CA in this fic, just not romance-wise. I find their friendship amusing by itself...

Tommy fooled around with the keys until he found one that fit the lock. "Finally!" came the high-pitched voice from inside.

"Wait, where's Phil?" asked Tommy.

"Don't know. Kimi might've bailed him out earlier while I was asleep."

"Oh...maybe we should just try to get you upstairs somehow, then."

"Right." Lil followed Tommy up the back stairs, being sure not to wake the sleeping guards.

(meanwhile)

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when a knock came on Princess Kimi's door. It was the Queen. Dressed in a housecoat and not much else, Kimi answered her door.

"Oh, Your Majesty! I wasn't expecting a visit from you!"

"I'm not exactly visiting, per se. I just wanted to tell you that the seamstresses have finished your wedding dress."

"Oh, fine! When will I receive it?"

"Later on today. Princess, you really must fix your hair. It's a mess! Did I wake you up?"

Kimi realized that her hair was a mess. "No, I just haven't done my hair yet, I'm sorry!"

"Very well, then. Good day!" said the Queen and left.

Kimi closed the door and made sure to lock it. "All right, Phil. The coast is clear." Phil, whose hair was also askew, got out from under the bed.

(outside the window)

Angelica was outside Kimi's window, watching all that was going on with a smile on her face. Her new servant Charles walked timidly out the back door towards Angelica. "Here's the glass of water you requested," he said.

"Thank you ever so much," said Angelica with enthusiasm. She took a sip of the water and looked up again towards Kimi's window.

"Are you supposed to be spying on the Princess?"

"Charles, my dear, it's not called spying. It's called casual observation."

"Well, are you supposed to be casually observing Princess Kimi?"

"Now that you ask me, I'd have to say that it's really not right to do this."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping your cousin?"

"Oh, you're right! Thank you, Charles!" Angelica returned the empty glass to her servant and sprinted over to Tommy's room. She found Tommy and Lil both calmly sitting on his bed, talking. Tommy then noticed that he had a visitor.

"Angelica!"

"So sorry to butt in on your...er...conversation with Lil," Angelica said, suspicious of what Lil and Tommy had really been up to before her entrance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked angrily.

Angelica played innocent. "What? I was just apologizing for my rude entrance!"

"Sure..." Tommy slowly nodded.

"Listen, do you want my help or not?" Angelica was beginning to get angry.

"Of course we do," said Lil, filling in for Tommy.

Angelica quietly told Tommy and Lil her final plot. The two nodded in agreement.

a/n: That just about wraps up Part II, folks. Tune in soon for the final installment of The Royal Marriage Chronicles. 


End file.
